הפצוע האנגלי
thumb|ימין הפצוע האנגלי (באנגלית: The English Patient) הוא סרט דרמה אמריקני משנת 1996 בבימוי אנתוני מינגלה, ובכיכובם של רייף פיינס וז'ולייט בינוש. הסרט זכה בתשעה פרסי אוסקר. הסרט מבוסס על רומן משנת 1992 מאת הסופר הקנדי מייקל אונדאטג', שלקח חלק בהפקת הסרט. הסרט הופק על ידי סול זאנץ, וצולם באיטליה ובתוניסיה בתקציב של 27 מיליון דולר. הכנסותיו בכל העולם עד פברואר 2007 הן מעל 232 מיליון דולר. תקציר העלילה העלילה מתרחשת במנזר נטוש באיטליה, במהלך מלחמת העולם השנייה. האנה (ז'ולייט בינוש), אחות בצבא הקנדי, מטפלת בלאסלו דה אלמאשי (רייף פיינס), פצוע שנכוה באורח קשה. הפצוע סובל משכחה, ובעקבות פלשבקים זיכרונו שב אליו בהדרגה - הוא רוזן וגאוגרף]הונגרי שעסק במיפוי מדבר סהרה בצפון אפריקה, ונפצע בעקבות רומן שניהל עם אישה נשואה. דייוויד קרוואג'יו (וילם דפו), גנב קנדי שעונה בכלא הנאצי, מגיע למנזר ומגלה שמעשי הפצוע הובילו לעינויים שעבר בכלא. האנה מנהלת רומן עם סגן קיפ סינג (נבין אנדרוס), חבלן הודי בצבא הבריטי. העלילה מהויקיפדיה האנגלית In the final days of the Italian Campaign of World War II, Hana, a French-Canadian nurse working and living in a bombed Italian monastery, looks after a critically burned man who speaks English but refuses to reveal even his name. David Caravaggio, a Canadian Intelligence Corps operative ostensibly trying to disarm the partisans, arrives with bandaged hands and an acute interest in both the morphine supply at the monastery and the English patient's past. Hana starts a romance with Kip, a Sikh sapper in the British Army who defuses bombs. She worries about the "curse" she believes she casts on those close to her. In the late 1930s, the Hungarian cartographer Count László de Almásy maps the Sahara as a co-leader of a Royal Geographical Society archeological and surveying expedition in Egypt and Libya with the Englishman Peter Madox. They are academics at heart and naïve about the brewing war. Their expedition is financed by a British couple, Geoffrey and Katherine Clifton. Geoffrey is often away mapping; Katherine and Almásy fall in love. Their intense romance founders on her guilt and his jealousy. The Count studies an ancient Saharan site, the Cave of Swimmers, until a British order stops work in the camp at the onset of fighting. Madox secretes his Tiger Moth at Kufra oasis before the two go their separate ways. Caravaggio was a professional thief; he lost his thumbs in an interrogation by a German Army officer and has avenged himself on two of the men he holds responsible. Only Almásy remains; he accuses the English patient of being the Count and betraying the British. The burn victim insists he has it backwards: he was betrayed by the British. When Geoffrey discovers the affair, he lures Katherine aboard their plane and pilots it into the camp in a crash aimed at the Count. He is killed instantly, she is seriously injured, but Almásy narrowly hit. He takes her to the cave, leaving her with provisions, and begins a three-day walk in scorching heat looking for help. Dazed and dehydrated, he stumbles into British-held El Tag and desperately attempts to explain his non-British name and Katherine's plight. Under questioning, he loses his temper, is detained and transported in chains on a train north to Benghazi. He escapes behind German lines and trades the British maps to them for gasoline. He flies the Tiger Moth to the cave, but is too late. He attempts to return with Katherine but a German anti-aircraft battery shoots them down. Her body is not recovered; he is horribly burned and rescued by Bedouin. "I had the wrong name," the English patient explains. Caravaggio is ready to forgive. On the last day of the war, Hana's fears are put to rest when Kip disarms a frightening live explosive. She cannot refuse Almásy's wish for a fatal dose of morphine. Kip's new post is north of Florence; she catches a ride that way. בימים האחרונים של המבצע האיטלקי של מלחמת העולם השנייה, חנה, צרפתית קנדי אחות עובדת ומתגוררת בהפציץ איטלקי מנזר, נראה אחרי איש שרפה באופן ביקורתי שמדבר אנגלית, אבל מסרב לחשוף אפילו את שמו. דוד קרוואג'ו, קנדי חיל המודיעין אופרטיבי לכאורה מנסה לנטרל את הפרטיזנים, מגיע עם ידיו חבושות ועניין אקוטי בשתי אספקת מורפיום במנזר ועברו של החולה האנגלי. חנה מתחילה רומן עם קיפ, סיקי חבלן בצבא הבריטי שמנטרל פצצות. היא דואגת "הקללה" היא מאמינה שהיא מטילה על הקרובים לה. ב1930s מאוחר, ההונגרי קרטוגרף הרוזן לסלו דה אלמאשי מפות סהרה כשותף להנהגת חברה מלכותית הגיאוגרפית ארכיאולוגי ומדידות משלחת במצרים ולוב עם האנגלי פיטר מדוקס. הם אנשי אקדמיה בלב ונאיבי על המלחמה מתבשלת. המשלחת שלהם ממומנת על ידי זוג בריטי, ג'פרי וקתרין קליפטון. ג'פרי הוא לעתים קרובות משם מיפוי; קתרין ואלמאשי להתאהב. מייסדיהם אינטנסיבי רומנטיקה באשמתה והקנאה שלו. הרוזן לומד עתיק סהרה אתר, מערת שחיינים, עד כדי בריטי מפסיק את העבודה במחנה בתחילת הלחימה. מדוקס מפריש Tiger Moth בנווה Kufra לפני שני ללכת בדרכים נפרדות שלהם. קרוואג'ו היה גנב מקצועי; הוא איבד את אגודליו בחקירה על ידי קצין צבא גרמני ונקם את עצמו בשניים מהאנשים שהוא מחזיק באחריות. רק אלמאשי נשאר; הוא מאשים את מטופל אנגלית של להיות הרוזן והבגידה הבריטי. קורבן הכוויות מתעקש שיש לו את זה הפוך: הוא נבגד על ידי הבריטים. כאשר ג'פרי מגלה את הפרשה, הוא מפתה את קתרין על סיפון המטוס וטייסיהם למחנה בהתרסקות המכוונת לספירה. הוא נהרג במקום, היא נפצעה באורח קשה, אך אלמאשי פגע באופן צר. הוא לוקח אותה למערה, והשאיר אותה עם הוראות, ומתחיל במרחק של שלושה ימים בחום לוהט מחפש עזרה. המום ומיובש, הוא כושל לתוך מוחזקת בריטי תג אל ונואש מנסה להסביר שם שאינו בריטיים שלו ומצוקתם של קתרין. בחקירה, הוא מאבד את קור רוחותיו, הוא נעצר והועבר ברשתות ברכבת צפון לבנגזי. הוא בורח מאחורי קווים גרמנים ונסחר מפות בריטיות אליהם לבנזין. הוא עף Tiger Moth למערה, אבל מאוחר מדי. הוא מנסה לחזור עם קתרין אבל סוללה נגד מטוסים גרמנים יורה אותם. הגוף שלה לא התאושש; הוא נשרף בצורה איומה וחולץ על ידי בדואי. "היה לי את השם הלא נכון," חולה אנגלית מסביר. קרוואג'ו מוכן לסלוח. ביום האחרון של המלחמה, הם הכניסו את הפחדים של חנה לנוח כאשר קיפ יתפרק מנשקו נפץ חי מפחיד. היא לא יכולה לסרב רצונו של אלמאשי למנה קטלנית של מורפיום. ההודעה החדשה של קיפ היא מצפון לפירנצה; היא תופסת טרמפ בדרך. הנושא הארכיאולוגי The study of a prehistoric Saharan cave with "swimming figures" (Cave of Swimmers") was made by Hungarian László Almásy (October 1933) during the Leo Frobenius expedition. The location was discovered due to the aid of an airplane owned by an expedition member. This site is portrayed in both Ondaatje's novel and Minghella's film.5 Some archaeology was conducted in the late 1930s and early 1940s in Egypt that led to the significant Tanis find with intrinsic, artistic and cultural value similar to others. The find was overshadowed by World War II so is not as well known as that of Tutankhamen.6 The effects of World War II meant a cutback in archeological expeditions. WWII aerial photography was used to evaluate the study potential of sites, particularly the large ones.7 ההפקה Saul Zaentz made known his wish to work with Anthony Minghella after he saw the director's film Truly, Madly, Deeply (1990); Minghella brought this project to the producer's attention. Michael Ondaatje, the Sri Lankan-born Canadian author of the novel, worked closely with the filmmakers.8 The film was shot on location in Tunisia and Italy.9 with a production budget of $31 million.10 Two types of plane are used in the film.11 The De Havilland D.H.82 Tiger Moth appears first when the Count tries to return Katherine's body to England for interment in the garden of her seacoast home, a wish she expressed in his Herodotus history book when she was incapacitated and secreted in the Cave. The plane had been hidden at the Oasis by Peter Maddox, to whom it belonged, following the British government ordering expeditions to stop by May 1939. Madox and Almasy planned to leave camp. The Cliftons arrived at the camp aboard a Boeing-Stearman Model 75, purportedly their own but it was British Government property. Both are biplanes; an aircraft with two main supporting surfaces (wings) usually placed one above the other.12 They both use aviation fuel, a type of special, high-leaded gasoline.13 The on-screen registration numbers on each plane were fictitious. The camp crash scene was made with a .5 scale model. Both were commonly used in pilot training; after being decommissioned, these smaller models were later used extensively as crop dusters in the postwar years.11 The Conversations: Walter Murch and the Art of Editing Film (2002)14 by Michael Ondaatje is based on the conversations between the author and film editor. Murch, with a career that already included complex works like the Godfather trilogy, The Conversation, and Apocalypse Now, dreaded the task of editing the film with multiple flashbacks and time frames. Once he began, the possibilities became apparent, some of which took him away from the order of the original script. A reel without sound was made so scene change visuals would be consistent with the quality of the aural aspect between the two. The final cut features over 40 temporal transitions. It was during this time that Murch met Ondaatje and they were able to exchange thoughts about editing the film. קבלת הפנים The film received widespread critical acclaim, was a box office success and a major award winner: victorious in 9 out of 12 nominated Academy Awards categories; 2 out of 7 nominated Golden Globe Awards categories; and 6 out of 13 nominated BAFTA Award categories. The film has a "Certified Fresh" rating of 84% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 61 reviews, concluding. "Though it suffers from excessive length and ambition, director Minghella's adaptation of the Michael Ondaatje novel is complex, powerful, and moving."[16 The film also has a rating of 87% on Metacritic, indicating "universal acclaim".17 Chicago Sun Times critic Roger Ebert gave the film a 4/4 rating, saying "it's the kind of movie you can see twice – first for the questions, the second time for the answers."18 In his movie guide, Leonard Maltin rated the film 3 1/2 out of 4, calling it "A mesmerizing adaptation" of Ondaatje's novel, he concluded by calling the film "An exceptional achievement all around". קישורים חיצוניים * * הסוגת: Drama | Romance | War * הדירוג: Ratings: 7.4/10 from 116,875 users Metascore: 87/100 Reviews: 444 user | 113 critic | 31 from Metacritic.com * הגבלת צפייה: Rated R for sexuality, some violence and language * סיפור המעשה: החל משנת 1930, "הפצוע האנגלי" מספר את סיפורו של הרוזן אלמאשי שהוא יצרנית המפה הונגרית מועסק על ידי החברה הגיאוגרפית המלכותית לתרשים המרחבים העצומים של מדבר סהרה יחד עם כמה חוקרים בולטים אחרים.כמלחמת העולם השנייה נפרש, אלמאשי נכנס לעולם של אהבה, בגידה, ופוליטיקה שמתגלה מאוחר יותר בסדרה של פלאשבקים תוך אלמאשי הוא על מיטת מותו לאחר שנשרף בצורה איומה בהתרסקות מטוס. נכתב על ידי אנתוני יוז קטגוריה:סרטים מבוססי ספרים קטגוריה:סרטי דרמה קטגוריה:סרטי מלחמת העולם השנייה